


A Vow or Two

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Series: CDK Universe [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Underage - Freeform, Undercover, Wedding, made up vows, nontraditional vows, not a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ CORSETS DON'T KILL FIRST!! This is not a standalone. This is just some elaboration on the staged wedding. Someone asked if I had plans to add anything more to my little world, and I thought the vows could be cute and I might start working on rewriting Corsets Don't Kill to make it flow and it might get a bit longer as I fix stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vow or Two

**Author's Note:**

> As this is just a Drabble, and I'm horrible and descriptions and dialogue, please let me know what you thought!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own rights to Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**

 

Ciel Phantomhive stood in the church, gazing down at his bouquet of blue bloomed roses, white rosebuds, and baby’s breath. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He had no idea why he'd agreed to something as ridiculous as a faux wedding. But he had, and now he stood awaiting the piano so he could walk out and get the whole bloody thing done with.

 

The piano began playing and Ciel knew he was about to walk out in front of dozens of people, all of which thought he was someone else. When the song hit his cue, he took a deep breath and nodded to the men waiting to open the doors.

 

The blue hues and beading in the wedding gown caught the artificial gaslights as he stepped out to the aisle. He heard people gasp quietly and understood their awe. The gown was gorgeous, one of a kind, hand crafted by a demon who wasn't very demonic. He stepped slowly and carefully, fearful that he might trip on the gown, or worse yet, over nothing. As he neared the front of the pews, Ciel looked up and felt confusion when he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

 

The music died as Sebastian helped him up the three stairs. Ciel swallowed around the lump in his throat and felt his knees shake.

 

Madame Red took the bouquet from him as he turned to face his butler. Ciel placed his hands gently in the demons’.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the loving union of Victoria and Michael. They have chosen to take this step here in front of God and the Angels, and you as witnesses. This day is blessed as we share this joyful moment with these two people, brought together by love. Blessed are they that they will live this life together, through hardships and trials, over mountains and in deep valleys, always moving forward.”

 

Ciel felt Sebastian squeeze his hands gently and the demon gave him a gentle smile, easing some of the young earl’s worry.

 

“And now, as I have been informed, Michael and Victoria have their own words they'd like to share.”

 

Sebastian squeezed the young teens’ hands again before he spoke.

 

“Victoria, light of my life, I promise to never betray you. I will always honor you and support the decisions you make. You are the most beautiful and intelligent creature I've ever had the honor of knowing, and I'm so happy to have your love. I wish to spend many long years with you and that we will have the family we both long for. These things, I promise you, my love.”

 

Ciel smiled at the cheesy vows, but felt his heart flutter at the words as he began to speak.

 

“Michael, you are my strength when I am weak and you make me feel like I can take on the world. I promise to always stay by your side and to be your council when you are conflicted. I will always be there for you, a friend and lover, for all the days we will share. You are so charming and kind, and I am blessed to be yours. I vow to be the best I can be, for you and our future family. These things I promise you.”

 

“Victoria, do you vow to love and cherish Michael, to respect him and love him, through darkness and light and in sickness and health, for all the days you shall live?”

 

Ciel swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I do.” He said quietly, feeling his face grow warm as he took Sebastian's ring from Margaret and slid it onto his finger.

 

“And do you, Michael, vow to love and cherish Victoria, respect her and love her through darkness and light and in sickness and health, for all the days you shall live?”

 

Sebastian smiled. “I most certainly do.” He said confidently, earning quiet chuckles from the guests as he took the beautiful diamond ring from Bard and slipped it on Ciel's slender finger.

 

“In sight of Our Lord, our Heavenly Father, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Sebastian grinned and kissed Ciel gently, but with something the younger didn't yet understand. People stood and clapped as the piano began playing again. The demon laced his fingers with Ciel’s and they walked back up the aisle together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this cute and that it adds a bit more to the original story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
